User talk:Viridis Aureus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pottermore Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Curse of Bogies page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Head of Ravenclaw (Talk) 08:58, June 1, 2012 Thanks for talking to me! Matthewho4970 (talk) 06:07, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi.Thank You for your message.I have understood the terms and conditions.We can be freinds?Do you have Pottermore user?I wanted to add you.My username is PurpleWave10338. Pls.If i talk bad sorry Thaliagrace99 (talk) 12:41, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi.Viri.My name is Miranda(only nickname).I am frm Malaysia.Where are you from?Tq for giving your pottermore username.Soon I will add you.Thaliagrace99 (talk) 13:22, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh.Actually I know its a automated message.Thaliagrace99 (talk) 13:23, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi.Viri.I know that a pen-name or nickname is better then our usual name.Actually my English is quite bad.Do you have a Google+?Bcause I do have.Thaliagrace99 (talk) 01:44, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I know you don't understand what I say.It's because I am a Malaysian and I am quite used to Malay+English.Don't mind about it,Viri.I just wanted to ask do you have a Google+ account.If you do have pls add me.Its like FB,you can chat online and play games.If you don't understand this,just leave this topic. NOTE:Pls,if I have said anything that hurts you,I am really very sorry.TQ Thaliagrace99 (talk) 11:05, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the message before this.I was actually trying to say,"I know you can understand me..Although I am used to Malay+English."I think I read the sentence wrongly.Pls forgive me,ViriThaliagrace99 (talk) 11:11, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi,Viri.I enjoyed the new chapters and I go through all the chapters.I waiting for chapter 11 and so on.I wish they will realease soon.So,are you enjoying your new chapters?Thaliagrace99 (talk) 01:04, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Actually its'I am waiting'.Sorry.Thaliagrace99 (talk) 01:06, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi again VIri.I sent you a friend request on pottermore.Pls add me.For your information,My username is PurpleWave10338.TQ Thaliagrace99 (talk) 01:10, September 24, 2012 (UTC) It was my pleasure to fix up the Earmuff page! HawkeyesGirl (talk) 11:12, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi,Viri.I didn't realise that you are on Ravenclaw and earned so many points.I always fail to make the cure for boil potion.I think I'm really getting bored on the new chapters as I have finished them.Thaliagrace99 (talk) 01:21, September 25, 2012 (UTC) It isn't my problem.The computer goes out blank and I have to do it again or It stucks in the middle so I coudn't mix it.How pitying I am.I am waiting For chapter12 and so on.Thaliagrace99 (talk) 01:26, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I just joined after updating the Polyjuice Potion page. Nice to meet you :). Hi Viri.No time never talk to each other.I hope you are on pink of health.So how are you?Did you notice I send you a gift on Pottermore?I think I am a zombie who has risen from death.So any latest news?I have brew 2 potions on Pottermore.Can you tell me about your country a little?I would to know about yourself,your school,your hobbies and your family.Don't worry no harm.Just for information.See ya!!Thaliagrace99 (talk) 13:48, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Someone went through and deleted a lot of the content from several pages. I've tried to edit it all back to the way it was but I'm not sure I've gotten everything. Just wanted to let you know. OwlSeer Hi Hello I was just wondering why people don't type things on their profile page. The other Wiki that I follow have loads of stuff on theirs. Hugh-Z (talk) 09:11, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Diagon Alley i could not buy any items on every store could you help me? Ponteo2345 (talk) 01:33, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome & I will be sure to ask if I need help ^_^ thanks again! HazelAuror26734 (talk) 14:00, January 29, 2013 (UTC)HazelAuror26734 Hello! I accidently made a page! It's called Vikster's page, can you delete it? Thanks! Vikster (talk) 17:52, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Who can I talk to about getting some new categories made? AriaAlways (talk) 02:33, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Inappropriate Contributor I thought you ought to know that a certain IP (114.76.216.227) should be banned for inappropriate edits to a users page (Page being Inappropriatly edited). Reverting the edits wouldn't be enough, this is form of cyber bullying. Please block this IP address for their rude edits. Thank you: Don't worry, the problem is now solved, thanks anyway :) Under the Professor Lockhart page and not the moment there is a misleading picture of Sirius. I could not delete the picture so i added another but it is still there. Admin stuff I saw the jubilant announcement of your return, and noted in passing that you are (still) an admin. We have an accumulation of admin tasks, and I wonder whether you could look them over and deal with them, if you approve. I've done a fair bit of work over the last month or so, so I hope you approve of my methods. If you do, could I maybe apply to become an admin here as well? (I've been an admin on Wikipedia for years so I know most of the basics…) If not, please let me know what you disapprove of, so we can adjust things to our mutual benefit, with luck! —Phil | Talk 09:47, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Stalker Alert!! XD Hey Viri, I was going to thank you for the welcome but assumed it was automated. Badge mining? Could you take a look at , please? This is a new user who has been adding articles to irrelevant, inappropriate and in a couple of cases non-existing categories: I have asked him to at least read the category descriptions, but he has erased my message and carried on. Judging from his blog posts his basic motivation is to gain badges rather than to help this wiki. I'd like a second opinion, and maybe you can do something about it if you agree with me. —Phil | Talk 13:07, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :So I was wondering about badges: if you gain one through a bunch of nonsense edits which are all reversed, do you get to keep the badge? Is there any way to remove a badge which has been unfairly awarded? —Phil | Talk 06:56, April 11, 2014 (UTC) thanks Thanks for that. In the meantime, do you think we should be worried about this or do you think it's just a scam/April Fool's joke? —Phil | Talk 07:48, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Image of Sirius I looked up the history of that image, and discovered that someone had uploaded a very small shot of Gilderoy Lockhart to a generic name (File:Image.jpg) back in 2012, then earlier this month someone uploaded an equally-small image of Sirius to the same name without bothering to check usage. I won't name names but is there a badge which can be earned by uploading images? «sigh» we have to patrol for potential abuse? (Sorry I haven't been so active on here recently, there's another wiki with even fewer editors which has been demanding my love ;-) —Phil | Talk 09:41, April 22, 2014 (UTC) International Fan Art Hi, as a representative of HPW Poland I would like to invite you to participate in a contest: the Best International Fan Art. II am sure there are users among you, who are fond of drawing, because about drawing in this competition is all about. Users put forward their candidature on earlier given category. Our Fan Art has already had 5 editions and therefore we thought about extending this competition to the other countries. So we want to ask you, what do you think about our idea? Have you got any suggestions or questions? [[User:Krystianwolski|''~~ Krystianwolski ~]] Tablica wiadomości:Krystianwolski|~ Write to me ~~ '' ]] 15:48, August 24, 2014 (UTC)